Extreme
by LittleFairytalianHullabulloo
Summary: Taking male friend to world-famous boxer? Check. Becoming very good friend and potential lover of said boxer? Check. Knowing he's in the mafia? Err... Ryohei/OC...eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Ryohei is a sexy beast and needs more love. It's self-insert, but you can imagine it as a you-story.  
>PS: I know nothing about real boxing matches, since I always imagine it as guys beating each other to the death inside a decaying, underground room.<br>For money.  
>With pimps and such. My head has messed up fantasies.<p>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR or the sexy bishounen that inhabit the KHR-verse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Extreme<br>_**_Prologue_**_  
><em>**

It was a really good idea. Mainly because he loved sweaty men beating other men until they couldn't stand up anymore. It always made me wonder why he was my friend in the first place. I enjoyed a good action movie, but he'd always fast-forward to the actual fighting and skipped all dialogue that annoyed him.  
>In short, he was pretty violent.<p>

He didn't have a bad personality or anything, but because of his obsession with boxing, girls distanced themselves often. And I couldn't really blame them. But on the other hand, it was kind of pathetic...for my friend. He used to be a boxer himself, but damaged his retina and it couldn't be fixed. Because of this, he dropped out of school in a depressive fit and was pretty much suicidal.  
>And my friend met him at his peak, having a thing for people with problems and cheering them up. Through her, I met him, and besides the obvious pessimism, he was pretty amiable.<p>

Back to the present situation. He was yelling and cheering and I was pretty much sitting there, wondering how beating the shit out of each other was a sport. I mean, it sure is nice seeing sweaty, muscly men going kapow on each other, but meanwhile, it was a turn-off.  
>While I was deciding if a man bleeding from his nose was sexy, the match ended and as if on cue, I stood up, pulling Jonathan with me.<p>

"We're going somewhere!"  
>I don't know what he was thinking (probably 'what? leave me to fanboy over this sport!') but I was mainly focussing on getting through this mass of smelly, hyperactive people. I knew the mission had succeeded once we were in a calmer hallway, the occasional staff member passing by.<p>

"Why are we here?" he muttered, running a hand through his hair. You know, Jonathan was kind of hot. But because we had a brother-sister kind of relationship (and he was crushing on my best friend) I learnt not to find him sexy. Besides, we'd annoy the hell out of each other living together anyway.

"I'm going to have you meet someone."  
>It sounded like a blind date, but it wasn't. Well, I was sure Jonathan wasn't gay, so it shouldn't be. We stopped in front of a door and I turned to my bewildered friend.<p>

"Just go in here and try not to freak out."  
>Only 5 seconds passed before I heard cries of 'I'm your biggest fan!' and other things I couldn't understand. Well, everyone would freak out if they met their idol. For Jonathan, it was Ryohei Sasagawa, a very famous Japanese boxer that was touring Europe. Apparently, the man lived in Italy and people rumored about the shady business he could be involved in. And everyone also assumed he had a sister-complex.<p>

And me? I got some connections through college that got me a meet-and-greet with Sasagawa. Because of my non-existing interest for boxing, and Jonathan's birthday coming up, I deemed it a good present. Suddenly the door burst open and startled me, making me hop away from the door. Jonathan was followed by a tall man with grey hair and a scar, grinning like he just got told he won the lottery.

"This is the girl that got me here!" Jonathan introduced, completely unexpected, leaving me speechless in front of the sexy boxer, who stuck out a hand and introduced himself as _the_ Ryohei Sasagawa.

"Extremely nice to meet you! I'm Sasagawa Ryohei."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>When Ryohei's not introducing himself, I'm using the western order of first name and last name because this is from the oc POV. I'm guessing that Ryohei himself is used to putting his last name first, so he hasn't let go of the habit. I hope you people don't mind that.

**_Rate, review, spellcheck and constructive critiques are welcomed with open arms! :)  
><em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Thank you for the faves and review! I hope you guys like this...thing. xD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR or the sexy bishounen that inhabit the KHR-verse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Extreme<br>_**_Chapter one_

My first impression of the idol was that he was yelling, even though there was no other noise. It startled me yet again, and I hesitantly grabbed his bigger hand. It was wrapped in already dirty bandages _-was that some blood? Ew!-_ but luckily, his handshake was that of a normal person.  
>I wouldn't like him pulverizing my dominant hand, thankyouverymuch.<p>

If Jonathan could vomit rainbows and sparkles, he would've done so out of sheer happiness. Adoration just flew around the room, radiating from his body.  
>"I'm Daisy. Pleasure to meet you." I smiled politely, only to hear him yelling again.<p>

"That's a nice name!"  
>"Uh...thank you."<p>

There was an awkward silence, until I coughed and grabbed my coat.  
>"Well, I've got...things to do, places to see. I'll leave you with Jonathan so he can fangirl."<br>Jonathan smiled at my gesture, because we both knew he wanted some alone-time with the muscly man. Sometimes I doubted his sexuality, but I wouldn't care either way. Ryohei bid me farewell and I waved at the two guys, knowing that they'd spent the rest of the day talking about manly stuff.

I didn't, however, expect Jonathan to bring Ryohei with him for our weekly coffee-break (I didn't even like coffee, but it was symbolic.) The grey-haired man had changed from boxers and a sweaty t-shirt to quite a stylish tuxedo with an orange shirt.  
>It changed him. I mean, even with the greasy bandages still in place, it gave him a professional feel. Jonathan probably felt intimidated and had also put on a tie and classy pants.<p>

I guess me and my baggy dress kind of felt out of place, drinking coffee with two people who looked like CEO's. I took another bite from my ice cream. What was up with that anyway? Weren't they both boxers? Jonathan never ever put on a tux. Except for that one wedding we went to.  
>Either way, it was scary. Women were staring -duh, sexy people in tuxedos- and men were glaring and I was kind of in the middle of it.<p>

"Hey guys? Why don't we go somewhere else?" I suggested carefully, finishing my ice cream in less than 5 minutes. Jonathan comically raised his eyebrow at my request, to the point where I wondered if his forehead extended in the time we hadn't seen each other. Ryohei was unusually quiet as he was checking out the loudmouthed waitress who had served us.

"Why? It's comfy here." Jonathan mused, sipping his coffee even slower, as if he was taunting me.  
>"It's extremely good coffee too!" Ryohei now exclaimed, probably wanting his crush to hear it. She did, because she winked and lowered her breasts a little.<p>

"I'm not very comfortable," I muttered, but resumed a conversation about practically nothing. I mean, Jonathan was getting hit on, Ryohei was hitting on and vice-versa, and who was sitting here doing nothing? Yes, me.

I was kind of happy when we exited the store.

"I should work out more often, these ice-creams keep adding up," I sighed, happy with the new sugar added to my blood and stretching a little.  
>"We should do an extreme work-out! I can teach you some good techniques," Ryohei grinned, and his yelling tone was something I was still getting accustomed to. I myself talked pretty quietly.<p>

"Sure, why don't we start tomorrow, mister Sasagawa?" I chuckled, irony filling my words.

I should have known Ryohei understood irony as much as he understood maths.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I can't wait until I can introduce the other guardians. Imagine the reaction with 7 tuxedos lined up. Now I'm off to make spaghetti!

PS: Ryohei and SI (self-insert) are still going to politely address each other, because that's Japanese customs (and Ryohei is, you'll never guess, Japanese.) 'Mister Sasagawa' sounds hella weird though.

**_Ratings, reviews, spellchecks and constructive critiques are welcomed with open arms! :)  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Thank you for the faves and reviews! I never expected anyone to like this :') Oh, the romance is going to be slow. I'm the first-friends-then-romance type of gal.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR or the sexy bishounen that inhabit the KHR-verse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Extreme<br>_**_Chapter two_

_Ding ting tong tung...tung tong ting ding...*_

"Grhmm," I growled, throwing my pillow against the window and covering myself with a blanket.  
>Who in the world rings a bell at -wait, let me check- 5h30 in the morning? And apparently I knew the person!<p>

_Ding ting tong tung...tung tong ting ding..._

"SHUT UP."

Have I mentioned something about me and mornings? We're kind of going through a harsh period.

"I'M GOING TO TRAIN YOU TO THE EXTREME!"  
>Alright, that's it. Doom spelling my every move, I marched down the stairs, pulled open the door and stared at a boxer, who looked fresh and dandy. The complete opposite of me, obviously.<br>"There you are! Put some shoes on and we can go!"  
>I covered my ears to get rid of that yelling! Why did this man always yell?<p>

"Mister Sasagawa! I've never asked to train!" I said, sternly, raising my voice a little. It wasn't close to the decibels he produced, but at least he listened.  
>"You said so yourself, yesterday."<p>

Yesterday? Did I do something stupid again?  
>Oh, wait.<p>

"I was using _irony_, man, read the situation!"  
>Irony was wasted on Ryohei. He didn't take that as a proper excuse and pulled me out the door, dragging me across the lawn.<p>

"Lemme go! I _need_ sleep." I cried, fussing over the man holding my arm hostage. We only knew each other 3 freaking days! What was up with this guy?

In the end, it was Ryohei who did the running while carrying me. He even delivered me back home, looking slightly demotivated at my demotivation. It was cute in a very awkward and strange way.  
>"You want something to eat? You did carry me all the way back."<p>

His features lightened up and he came inside for some toast and whatever else he liked. There was something I wanted to ask him anyway.

"So...did you hook up with the waitress or not?" I said, before gulping down water. Ryohei spat out his coffee, surprised by the sudden attack.  
>"We're going on a date next week! Extreme, huh?"<p>

I was starting to think he needed to say 'extreme' to stay alive.

* * *

><p><em>*= I stole this bell from my friends' house. I should be able to sing it, it's so musically gifted.<em>**  
><strong>

**Author's note:** Wow, this is short. I just felt like updating. Sorry =="  
>I'm going to get another tattoo this year. It really is like an addiction. Which is bad, 'cause it costs money.<p>

**_Ratings, reviews, spellchecks and constructive critiques are welcomed with open arms! :)  
><em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Anne is not a Mary-Sue; she might seem like it, but she has flaws! I swear! I just want her to look like a nice person.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR or the sexy bishounen that inhabit the KHR-verse. Mmm~ bishounen~

* * *

><p><strong><em>Extreme<br>_**_Chapter three_

Ryohei's early morning visits were becoming a bad habit. I was starting to think this man had no job, and he was losing the belief that I'd ever train with him. It was rare that he ever visited after my work was done, or people were actually up and about.  
>It was even more unusual that he took the gifted waitress with him.<p>

"Daisy, meet Anne. Anne, meet Daisy. I want you to become extreme friends!"  
>His now-official girlfriend got rather embarassed at the introduction, and I sighed at his choice of words.<p>

"Pleasure to meet you," I politely told her, and I saw a hint of relief that Ryohei's friends weren't as loud as he was.  
>"The pleasure is all mine, really," she said in a cute voice, laced with girlyness.<p>

I looked down and blamed it on my size that I couldn't speak like that. Anne seemed too refined for Ryohei; the latter threw himself on the couch and she sat down after straightening her skirt. She even threw me a questioning glance to make sure she _could_ sit there.

No person who ever visited me did that. Maybe I just had the wrong kind of friends.

"So, I see the date went well?" I inquired from the kitchen, pouring tea for the misses and coffee for Ryohei. There was an awkward silence before Ryohei started yelling about how extreme the date really was.

"Anne?" I asked her when I handed her the cup, "if he annoys you, you can just hit him. I'm sure he's bulletproof."  
>She chuckled lightly and I smiled back. She was definitely a nice girl and would be a good addition to my group of friends. She'd at least be more civilizised than most of the people I'd know. Even while drinking her tea.<p>

"So, done anything interesting, lately?" Ryohei asked me, wanting me to reply I was considering to learn boxing. Yeah, not happening.  
>"Not much. Tell me more about your relationship."<p>

I mean, that's what he was here for, right? Anne seemed taken aback by the question, probably shy about their blooming romance. I noticed this because she almost spat out her tea at the mentioning of 'relationship' and 'your' together.

"Didn't you have something to ask her, Ryo-darling?"  
>I inwardly puked, but Ryohei seemed flattered by the name.<br>"There's another extreme boxing tournament! I'd like you to come!"

While saying that, he shoved to tickets in my face (one probably meant for Jonathan) and Anne looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Do come. We'd love to see you there."  
>Well, otherwise it was her in her girlyness alone in a boxing arena.<p>

"Sure. In two days, right? I'll be there."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Quick update because I don't know when the next one'll come :D I didn't really...have much inspiration. Sorry. And it's short. Sorry.  
>I hope it'll get better.<p>

**_Ratings, reviews, spellchecks and constructive critiques are welcomed with open arms! :)  
><em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** I'm sewing and writing at the same time. I feel so creative.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR or the sexy bishounen that inhabit the KHR-verse. Mmm~ bishounen~

* * *

><p><strong><em>Extreme<br>_**_Chapter three_

Ryohei had a key for my back door in case there were emergencies. Ryohei had translated 'emergencies' into 'whatever pops into my empty head first'.  
>Things like what tie he should wear for his date, what Anne would like as a birthday present, and lots of other stuff that didn't interest me.<p>

What took the cake, though, was that day he burst in while I was in a nice, hot, foamy bath. When I say foamy, I mean foam _everywhere_.

"Daisy! Are you home?"  
>I mean, what the hell? Yesterday he came to ask me what keychain would be best, and he's back again?<br>Ryohei is a really good friend. He's reliable, he's positive, he's kind of stupid but it's funny. If there's one thing that annoyed me, it was his random bursts of I-don't-know-what-to-do-disease.

"I'm taking a bath, Ryohei. Wait in the kitchen or something."

He wouldn't have it that way. Luckily the foam covered everything, I thought, so the fact that he almost tore off the door hinges wasn't awkward.

"What now?" I asked, eyebrow raised in sheer annoyance. He smiled sheepishly.  
>"I want to buy an extreme ring, but I was wondering how much I should spend to the extreme!"<br>He also added more 'extreme' to his speech if he was nervous.

"What kind of a question is that? Just buy her something you like!"  
>I don't know how Anne put up with this man. Maybe he didn't rampage through her house all the time with stupid questions. I rubbed my forehead to stop the headache that was coming.<p>

"But I'm not sure if she likes expensive things!"

Ryohei's constant yelling was also kind of a turn off.

"Well, she doesn't _look_ like a gold-digger. Don't you have other friends to bother?"  
>I was sincerely hoping he would say 'yes, lots of them' but he grunted and sat himself down on the side of the bath, facing away.<p>

"Octopus-head is out of the question. I doubt Tsuna has any experience with that, and Yamamoto is kind of dense when it comes to relationships," (was Ryohei just telling me someone else was dense?), "I can ask Hibari!"

His enthusiasm was pleasing.

"Yeah, go ask Hibari, whoever that is."

The next day, Ryohei visited me again to give me an update of his date with Anne yesterday. What interested me a little bit more, though, were the bruises and bandages all over. Did he fall down the stairs or something?

"Hey, Ryohei, what happened?"  
>"Oh, this?" he raised his bandaged arms, "Hibari was giving me a new kind of training! Oh, Anne will pick you up for the tournament tonight!"<p>

I was going to avoid Ryohei's other friends _at all costs_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Short chapters are like drugs.

**_Ratings, reviews, spellchecks and constructive critiques are welcomed with open arms! :)  
><em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Sorry, I took a while updating. Hope you like it! It is, again, short. I apologize thoroughly for this. College is a bit more time consuming than I imagined, haha. But I promise I'll keep updating. Please bear with me!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR or the sexy bishounen that inhabit the KHR-verse. Mmm~ bishounen~

* * *

><p><strong><em>Extreme<br>_**_Chapter four  
><em>

I was going to paint a room. When I told Anne this (during a boxing tournament you've got a lot of time to talk) and she promptly offered to help me, Ryohei included. Ryohei, after that, immediately proposed to have his friends join too. Well, not the Hibari person. When the bell rang, I opened in my slacks and baggy clothes.

Ryohei's friends were wearing expensive designer clothes, as we both looked each other over for a moment. Only Anne had somehow dressed herself for the occasion.  
>"Daisy! These are my friends, Tsuna, Yamamoto and octopus head."<br>'Octopus head' didn't appreciate the creative nickname, whereas Tsuna offered me a hand and smiled politely.

"I didn't expect so much people, I hope I've prepared enough coffee," I said, as Yamamoto also shook my hand, "It's instant though."  
>I wondered if these people <em>knew<em> instant coffee. They looked like they came from a photoshoot. Octopus head only scoffed when I offered him my hand, and when Tsuna told him to introduce himself properly, he told me his name was Gokudera.

"So," I started, as the others sipped coffee, "the plan is to paint those walls." I pointed to my living room when I noticed something had trailed behind Yamamoto.  
>It was a dog.<br>I love dogs.  
>Hence, I crouched down and started hugging it senseless, as it started to lick my face.<p>

"It's an akita, isn't it? Man, it's so fluffy!" I muttered, as everyone halted in their activities to give me strange looks.  
>"OH. I just like dogs," I scratched the back of my head and Anne giggled.<p>

"Me too! They're such nice creatures!" she softly said, as I nodded.

The painting itself was quite a hassle. Tsuna was apparently clumsy as hell; Yamamoto couldn't paint decently. I shouldn't have to start on Ryohei. Only Anne and Gokudera did a fairly decent job, but it didn't make up for the countless streaks of paint on the floor.  
>They might look perfect, but apparently they're also human. Unfortunately, that meant I'd have to redo it another time when they weren't aware of it.<p>

"There's a party tonight; would you like to come?" Tsuna suddenly asked out of nowhere, paint on his face and clothes. My head tilted toward the side.

"A party like I imagine it, or a rich-person-party?"  
>They probably didn't know it, but my idea of a party was in a tent on a field, somewhere on the outskirts of town. With beer. And drunken people. And the macarena. Tsuna raised his eyebrow.<p>

"Well, evening wear is required, but it's a normal party." he said that carefully, probably noticing that I didn't frequent such parties.

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Short chapters are like drugs.

**_Ratings, reviews, spellchecks and constructive critiques are welcomed with open arms! :)  
><em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Updates will be less frequent but I'll try to upload longer chapters! I've never been to high-class parties so this is all imagination.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR or the sexy bishounen that inhabit the KHR-verse. Mmm~ bishounen~

* * *

><p><strong><em>Extreme<br>_**_Chapter five  
><em>

Tsuna's idea of parties was obviously beyond what someone relatively middle-classed can expect. I had, for the occasion, put on a normal black dress. It seemed right in my mind to show up classy, but not too much.

Hence why my face fell the moment I saw glittery gowns and stylish people everywhere. Ryohei had texted me the address because he was going together with Anne, and we had decided on an hour to meet up. I drove my second-hand car onto the parking lot, where it was filled with ferrari's and other unaffordable vehicles. No worries, I thought. I mean, perhaps they're all into the car business? It was possible.

The doorman, for lack of better word, checked my name on his list with bazillions of other names, and I was let in. No worries. The doorman's probably a volunteering friend who's going to take turns with another friend. Less plausible, but not completely impossible.

I should've seen it coming merely by the extravagant decorations and bling bling practically everywhere. And then I noticed all the stylish people.

My first reaction was pushing myself into the corner where there was food, stuffing my mouth and blending into the furniture (which also had touches of black). The occasional beauty noticed me trying to become invisible, but after a quick 'better-than-thou'-look they turned back to their insanely hot dance partners. Instead of glaring their poofy hair down, I tried to find Ryohei. Or Tsuna. Or any familiar face.  
>That was quite the task in a ballroom with at least hundred people swishing and swaying.<p>

Still munching on some kind of chocolate-decorated fruit, I tried to mimick the other women and gave off the impression that I was floating towards the other side of the room. Because, on the other side of the room, was a scary looking man with headphones and a suit. I'm sure he could tell me where I could find familiar people.

"E-excuse me," he wore sunglasses but I could feel him glare, "do you perhaps now where Ryohei Sasagawa is?" I questioned in a shrill voice, wanting to get away from the man.

Instead of helping me, he grabbed me by the arm and sighed something along the lines of 'not another obsessed woman'. I also heard him mention how he wasn't paid nearly enough for the shit he put up with, but instead of replying the world was in an economical crisis, I struggled to get out of his grip.

"It's okay, I'll stay away from them! Jus' lemme go!"

I was about to step on his toes when something warm and fleshy touched my shoulder. Instantly, Scary Man let go and apologized a thousand times before disappearing into the shadows I had found him in. After a sigh of happiness, I turned toward my hero.

"Yamamoto!" I smiled, ignoring the idea to hug him and opting for a quick handshake. He gave me a large grin in return.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Yamamoto was wearing a charming tuxedo combined with a blue shirt. It flattered him. Well, he's kind of good-looking, anything would flatter him.

"I was too! I've faced numerous challenges to reach this level!" I replied, letting a little bit of annoyance slip out.

Yamamoto guided me through the crowd while telling me who to avoid occasionally. I hadn't expected it, but for a gigantic muscly man, he was very stealthy, slipping past people while I bumped into shoulders and elbows. After at least 10 minutes of walking, we arrived in a seperate room on the second level, with less people and more food. Everyone was seated and talking, until Yamamoto pushed me in front of a seat next to Anne.

Tsuna stood up and smiled at me before turning to his guests.

"This is also a friend of mine, Daisy. Daisy, meet my family."

Next to Tsuna was a man wearing a fedora and an orange tuxedo, who introduced himself as Reborn, whilst on the other side sat a beautiful looking girl with soft brown eyes and long blonde hair who was called Kyoko. The first gave me a grin, and the girl politely waved. Gokudera was sitting next to the girl, in front of a woman with brown hair and an enthusiast sparkle in her eyes. She yelled out her name, Haru, and probably kicked Gokudera when he scoffed at me.

Yamamoto was seating himself down next to Ryohei, and in front of my friend was a man and a woman. The man had a red and a blue eye, introduced himself as Mukuro and the woman with an eyepatch as Chrome. In front of my seat was an empty one.

"Someone's missing?" I asked, pointing at the empty chair when suddenly, the room turned quiet and Tsuna looked kind of jumpy.

"Ah, Hibari-san didn't feel like coming, so..."

This Hibari fellow sure was weird.

In the middle of a charming party, I heard Anne's chair move and she stormed out violently. Ryohei looked down, the volume turning down for a second before the boxer also stormed out. I dismissed it as a lover's quarrel, but it kind of felt like everyone else knew it was coming. Which, if you ask me, is kind of weird.  
>I had a habit of seeing couple's break up, but in my opinion Ryohei and Anne completed each other.<p>

The only conclusion I could take from the nervous glances towards the door and me was that everyone here knew something I didn't. And Anne didn't until moments ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>It's not that much longer but well. Hope you like it!**  
><strong>

**_Ratings, reviews, spellchecks and constructive critiques are welcomed with open arms! :)  
><em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** I should be in class, but I missed my one and only bus. So here I am. xD I'm having slight doubts about this chapter though.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR or the sexy bishounen that inhabit the KHR-verse. Mmm~ bishounen~

* * *

><p><strong><em>Extreme<br>_**_Chapter seven, actually, because there's 2 chapter three's. How come you guys haven't noticed?_

The dinner resumed but I couldn't help poking my beef with the tip of my fork, wondering where the distressed couple went. I had a hunch that Haru, the eccentric one from before, noticed me bordering on depression and in exactly 5 seconds, she was right next to me.

"So, where did Daisy-chan meet Ryohei?" Haru said, clapping her hands together and talking about me in third person while I was right there. A slight blush was on her cheeks, probably because it was steaming hot in here.

"At a boxing match," I muttered, thinking back on the man that was now arguing with Anne. Don't get me wrong; I had seen lovers go ballistic on each other. But every time I did, I only knew one part of the couple. It was kind of hard if you liked both people.

"Haru could've expected that," the woman said, pouting a little and letting her head rest on her hand. I occasionally glanced back at the door, didn't see it opening, sighed, mashed a potato and repeated the process.

"I'm just a lil' bit worried. Your hair's lovely, though," I smiled at her, looking at it again. It was a short hairstyle, but while it probably looked plain in real life, she had it decorated with flowers and small crystals. At the compliment, she grinned and smacked my shoulder slightly.

"Oh, you're just saying that!"

Change subject complete! After small talk about hair and makeup, Haru went back to her original seat and I decided to slip away from the crowd. I wasn't meant to meddle, but for all I knew they were beating each other up outside! (That's highly unlikely, though.)

I found a door leading back to the bigger ballroom, where festivities hadn't halted yet. The only notable change was that there were more drunkards and less normal people now. The man with the sunglasses briefly glared at my back while I retreated to the front door, but grunted as I greeted him.

It was already uncomfortably dark outside, and under a lamppost decorated with roses, I found Ryohei looking at…nothing. At the annoying clicking of my heels, the man turned around and I found myself staring at him.

Didn't I ever notice he was damn fine? Well, I did now-

Wow. Wait. Rewind. Stop, drop and roll. I shook my head at the wrong thoughts and stopped walking when I was about to burst his personal bubble. Ryohei looked positively heartbroken. For someone who's always yelling and happy and energetic, that was probably quite the feat.

And I didn't know what to say. The awkward silence was killing small kittens with every passing second, but I couldn't think of anything. Should I comfort him? Maybe he's the kind of man that needs man-time and work himself through it, without my help. Or maybe he'll start crying? Nah.

That would be weird.

When I looked down at the ground, partly to wait for him to react, I noticed small drops of water landing on the asphalt. As if the mood can get any worse. And on top of that, it will make my hair turn frizzy. I just freaking washed it-

No! There are more important things! Like the sad grown-up standing a few feet away. In a horrible attempt to shelter myself from the rain, I held both my hands above my head and probably looked like someone attempting the monkey dance.

"Daisy-"  
>"Ryohei-"<p>

Saying names at the same time is awkward. I motioned for him to go ahead. It's better to comfort after knowing the story, otherwise I'll just repeat clichés.

"We're friends, right?" he asked, carefully, not even adding his typical word in his speech.

"Would you hate me if I was in the mafia?"

I think time stood still for a moment as the words entered a specific part of my brain and I deciphered them. Ryohei. In the mafia. A.k.a. killing people. Mugging people. I looked up from the ground into his grey eyes. I'd never actually noticed they were gray before.

"Is…that why…Anne…?" I spoke softly, waiting for him to react to that name. He made a face as if he was just stabbed and looked at the ground. I mimicked his movement. _Bad move, woman,_ my brain screamed, _think before you talk!_

This was getting us both nowhere. Sighing, I was ready to turn around and leave before Ryohei grabbed my wrist and I turned to him.

"You hate me to the extreme, now, right?"

The rain was pouring harder, but I turned around and grabbed his cheeks, making a smile appear on his face (quite forcefully).

"I can't hate you, you're a friend."

It was impulsive, and possibly quite stupid. I knew 'mafia' was a bad word. The thing is; I knew Ryohei before his profession. I couldn't abandon a person that I liked. I might avoid his family a bit more, but the fact that he looked relieved at my answer was enough to stick with him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" I smiled, letting his face go (blushing slightly), turning around and racing to my car before he could stop me.

Once inside, it dawned on me. I had just been in a house (mansion) filled with serial killers (mafia) feeling perfectly safe. What was I, an idiot? Of course only mafia people could be this rich and not feel better than me about it. And this was only going to get me into trouble. But no, I have to be goody-two-shoes and stick with the boxing yakuza for the sake of making him feel better.

Why was Ryohei such a good friend, anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: CHECK OUT MY BLOG+FACEBOOK PAGE ON MY PROFILE! I WANT TO MEET YOU~<strong>

**+ I'm doing NaNoWriMo as Seeteke :D  
><strong>

**_Ratings, reviews, spellchecks and constructive critiques are welcomed with open arms! :)  
><em>**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** I'm on a roll. Hibari's roll. Oh god, bad pun. xD If this wasn't a Ryohei fic, I'd totally dig Hibari. /perv

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR or the sexy bishounen that inhabit the KHR-verse. Mmm~ bishounen~

* * *

><p><strong><em>Extreme<br>_**_Chapter Eight_

Ryohei was kind of funny when he was worried. Following our agreement of yesterday, Ryohei arrived at my front door at another ungodly hour. But this time, it wasn't for a training session or love advice.

He wanted to assure me that he wasn't an 'extreme killer' and therefore was going to take me to his room in the mansion, showing me how he had _no weapons at all_. It was really cute (did I just think 'cute'?) and funny.

Except the part where he suddenly disappeared and I got lost in the gigantic building. While I wandered through a hallway that had various oil paintings of mainly men and one woman, I suddenly felt a scary aura emitting from something in front of me. Staring up, I was being glared at by a man around Ryohei's age. Pitch black hair, dark eyes and...were those weapons?

"Herbivore, you're trespassing. For that-"

Before the very scary man could treathen me into leaving this building at high speed, a warm hand patted my shoulder reassuringly, and rendered me unable to run away.

"She's my friend, Hibari! Don't be so extremely asocial!"

As expected, only Ryohei would dare to talk to something so terrifying. 'Hibari' scoffed and now glared at my male friend, giving me the ability to check him out. Just like Ryohei, he wore a suit, but with a purple dress shirt. I don't know what his weapons were, but they looked like metal sticks that could give me a serious headache. Besides obviously not liking any company whatsoever, this was quite the good-looking man.

Then again, everyone here was. Which was kind of weird, but you wouldn't hear me complaining. I've also noticed that Ryohei's family was a family filled with quirks. I mean, this black-haired man called me a herbivore!

"Pleased to meet you," I muttered, bowing in the proper Japanese way like Haru had explained me yesterday. His glare only increased, before Hibari stomped off after giving Ryohei a hearty beating.

'A hearty beating' meant a jab in the side, a bloody nose, a hit in the chin and Ryohei on the ground for ten seconds until he stood up and yelled he couldn't wait for the next training. I went back to his side, mainly because I didn't want to get lost again.

Who knows what kind of person I might meet next. Everyone here is mental.

"He's not always like that! Hibari helps me get extremely strong!" Ryohei grinned, as I raised my eyebrow. I was pretty sure Hibari didn't feel the same way about this weird relationship with Ryohei.

"If you're going to continue like that," I checked to make sure Hibari was gone before I continued, "I might think you're gay."

After all, handsome men are either gay or taken. Since Ryohei was recently taken, but not anymore, he could always fall under the gay category. Which I wouldn't like-

Wait, what? Did I just say I didn't want Ryohei to turn gay because-

I slapped myself in order to snap out of this everlasting cycle and Ryohei smacked my back.

"It isn't training when you hit yourself, Daisy! Let me help!"

I ran away down the halls, and when I heard Ryohei following, I tried to run faster, dodging maids and tables with expensive vases. I reached my limit in front of a dark, wooden door. It became my support as I panted and wheezed. I really should do something about my current health. Ryohei was with me in a flash, still jogging on the spot and looking perfectly fine.

"So..." I took another deep breath, "where's your room?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: CHECK OUT MY BLOG+FACEBOOK PAGE ON MY PROFILE! I WANT TO MEET YOU~<strong>

**+ I'm doing NaNoWriMo as Seeteke :D  
><strong>

**_Ratings, reviews, spellchecks and constructive critiques are welcomed with open arms! :)  
><em>**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** What am I, on crack? I sure as hell don't know. Enjoy it while it lasts!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR or the sexy bishounen that inhabit the KHR-verse. Mmm~ bishounen~

* * *

><p><strong><em>Extreme<br>_**_Chapter Nine_

I didn't even bother snooping around his room when I noticed a very big kangaroo staring at me. He had lots of scars and his ears and tail were on fire. It felt like the perfect moment to freak out. Surely, this was just a high-tech illusion trying to trick my brain.

Ryohei touched it, proving me wrong.

"Please tell me you don't have a living kangaroo in your room, Ryohei."

My eyebrow was raised and I was pointing at the animal, trying to make it disappear. No such luck.

"This is my box weapon, Kangaryuu!"

The more this man talked, the more 'mafia' seemed like a synonym for 'petting zoo'. Maybe these people were just insanely rich, pretending to be badass. I lowered my finger but kept the raised eyebrows as man and pet engaged in some kind of friendly sparring match.

In the middle of the room.

I nearly threw myself on the bed, looking around. The bed itself was very big, with a dozen pillows and a matching blanket. The walls didn't have a lot of decorations; a picture of the girl I identified as Kyoko and two older people. Besides that, there was nothing on the wall except the occasional post-it. His desk wasn't a big mess, but it wasn't very clean either. Again, lots of papers with small notes on them practically covered the entire thing.

And on the ground was, in between the fallen post-its and some shirts, a kangaroo. As Ryohei was still lovingly playing with his 'little' pet, my cellphone rung.

Name: _Anne_  
>Subject: <em>hey<em>

_I was wondering if you'd like to  
>meet up, tonight?<br>8pm, your place._

I looked from the cellphone to Ryohei and back to the device in my hands, sighing.

"What's wrong?" the man-child asked, getting hit in the face by his animal. I smiled.

"Nothing. So you're not kidding about the kangaroo?"

Silence.

"Her name's Kangaryuu."

"That's practically the same," I said, sending a reply to Anne and putting my phone away before Ryohei could try and ask me who had sent me a message.

"I think I'm going to go home."

I mean, I didn't even know if Ryohei was serious about his mafia-business, and I needed to get ready mentally to face the other half of the couple-that-once-was.

Who knows what kind of awkward questions she might ask?

"Sure! See you later, to the extreme!"

Ryohei saw me off from his position on the front porch, together with his oversized stuffed toy.

* * *

><p>Anne was wearing a short red dress and I regretted putting on jeans and a sweater, considering that everyone in the pub was staring at us.<p>

"So, you're still hanging out with Ryohei?"

This woman was very straightforward. Her tone was still friendly but I could hear her dismay for Ryohei. It was like his 'secret', as I am going to call it, turned him into a very bad man.

Yeah, having a kangaroo could be a turn-off, but still.

"Yeah. You…don't mind, do you?" I carefully inquired, scratching the back of my head in a small nervous breakdown. I liked Anne, she was a good friend, it would be silly to have her angry at me.

"No! Not at all, silly," she chuckled pleasantly, "but you do know it's dangerous, right?"

I blinked. And again. If Ryohei was dangerous, I was a genius. Obviously, this was not the case. Anne sipped from her cocktail, waiting for me to react.

"He doesn't really strike me as the 'dangerous' type."

Anne sighed like a mother scolding her child and put down her drink after another big gulp. I held the glass to my mouth to avoid her next question.

"He is, though. You haven't heard of the Vongola yet?"

I shook my head. Vongola. What a weird word.

"They're the most powerful mafia family in Europe. Whilst they're animals and flames may seem ridiculous, they've annihilated quite some other families already, after Sawada became the boss."

Of all the people to kill someone, Tsuna seemed even less likely to do it. But I didn't interrupt her.

"I know that, for someone not involved in the underground world, it sounds impossible, but it's all about power and money, Daisy. They're sucking you in and you won't get out."

"Then how do you know about all of it?" I asked, because clearly, Anne knew a lot more than your average person. The way her voice was laced with certainty made it hard to wave away her words.

"I'm the spokesperson of the Giordani, another mafia family. My real name is Amalia."

My eyes widened and I gulped. Does this mean everyone I've met these pasts months has some kind of connection with the underworld? Anne noticed my reaction and quickly grabbed my hand in an attempt to calm me down.

"I'm not dangerous. I've never held a gun in my life. I just know more than your average person about mafia."

I used my free hand to pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to understand what all of this meant.

"So the Vongola's actually dangerous, Tsu-I mean Sawada is the boss and you know all about this. Then why didn't you avoid Ryohei?"

I hit a nerve as Ann- wait, it's Amalia- twitched slightly. Mentioning Ryohei was not a good move.

"I didn't know what the Vongola looked like."

After that one sentence, there was an awkward silence as we finished our drinks. Before she let me leave, she grabbed my wrist and I turned to her.

"You'll be targeted. That's why you should leave Ryohei and the rest of the Vongola."

I looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry, An- Amalia. This all sounds a bit too sci-fi for me. I don't think I can believe it, even if I want to."

And with that, I left for my bed. Anne watched my back as I retreated, silently praying that I would pay heed to her words.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Making stories plausible and well-constructed is so hard.**  
><strong>

**_Ratings, reviews, spellchecks and constructive critiques are welcomed with open arms! :)  
><em>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Extreme**  
><em>Chapter 10<em>

After my little encounter with Anne-Amalia-whatever her name was, nothing really changed except for the frequent letters she sent. They weren't about mafia or possible dangers, but small talk about the stupidest things. Of course, the subject 'Ryohei' was avoided at all costs. As the letters increased, Anne's subtle hints about mafia men became clearer. I still thought she was paranoid, though; I had noticed the occasional man in the black suit, but shrugged it off, since Ryohei and his friends wore black suits all the time. Not to mention business men.

Strolling around town, I stopped briefly in front of a music store. Somehow, a blurb of grey hair seemed familiar, as he was staring at one of the pianos. And he wore a suit, too.

Hesitantly, I stepped inside the store, and instantly, I heard a greeting.

"Daisy-san!" Tsuna's soft voice entered my ears, and I turned to the source. Instead of his usual costume, Tsuna was wearing a sweater, with the number 27 on it, together with some jeans and slacks.

He could pull off the casual look damn well, if I may say so myself. Gokudera averted his gaze when he saw me; no surprise there. He also wore casual clothes, but a bit more extravagant than what Tsuna was wearing: a purple t-shirt with a dark red shirt on top of it, with white pants. I also couldn't forget those many necklaces and bracelets.

Why were these people so darn sexy?

"I didn't expect to see you guys here!" I smiled, shaking Tsuna's hand when he offered it. I certainly didn't expect to see them in a music store, of all things. They seemed to pay a lot of attention to clothing, so I'd figured they would be shopping in…expensive brand-stores?

"Ah, we're looking for a piano for Hayato."

And of all people to play the piano, Gokudera was the last on the list. I knew other people who played the piano, and they all had something serene about them. Unlike this guy.

"Really? Nice."

Gokudera was still quiet and frowning, looking back and forth between Tsuna and me, as if I was interrupting their alone time. It felt kind of uncomfortable.

"Well, I still have to go buy something for Ryohei's birthday, so I'll leave you guys."

Gokudera gave me a last glance before sighing and looking at the nice, marble floor. Tsuna noticed this and gave him a soft glare, as if he was his mother and scolding him.

Ouch. I could see the way his eyebrows wiggled and his eyes narrowed signaling something: this man hated my guts in a fierce way- but he really loved Tsuna. Hence the current indecision between listening to Tsuna or hating on me.

"It's okay, Mister Sawada. It was nice seeing you guys," I smiled, shaking Gokudera's hand as he tried to appear a little friendlier. Tsuna didn't offer his hand, his big, brown eyes shifting back and forth a little before I noticed the clenching of his hands.

"Would you like to come with me?" I asked, eyebrow raised at the strange way of handling a situation. It seemed weird that the confident man was nervous about gift-shopping.

"If you don't mind."

Tsuna's voice was indeed incredibly sexy; slightly hushed and deep, pronouncing everything crystal clear. But, that wasn't the point. I blinked and a grin took over my features. And it was a good opportunity to get to know these people, aside from the Vongola-business and Anne's story.

And thus, we started our shopping trip. Obviously, these guys thought of presents differently than myself. I was ready to give Ryohei something hilarious, perhaps related to his kangaroo or something that emphasized the 'extreme' in his speech, while Tsuna had something…very expensive in mind.

Like a watch with 18 carats gold and diamonds in the dial compared to a second-rate plushy from the supermarket. Watches were, most of the time, above my budget. It was probably above anything I could ever afford. While both men were checking out the watches, my attention went to a small gift shop next to it.

"I'll be over there," I told Tsuna, who nodded and probably noticed how uncomfortable I was.

It was a small little shop, with snow globes and plush animals, aligned in messy rows on shelves. It looked a bit old and decaying, but it had a nice feel. The old man behind the counter gave me a nod with a big smile, and I turned to the upper shelves. There were rows of old-fashioned teddy bears, each their own profession (dentists, doctors, and generally scary things) and colour. The second shelf had little trinkets, but nothing looked really interesting. I turned to the table in the middle of the shop, where snow globes and smaller bears were on, looking like someone threw them there in a hurry.

It was a little unbelievable, but there was one with a cartoon kangaroo with boxing gloves, bathing in sunlight unless you moved it and the snow fell down.

I liked it.

"How much is this snow globe, sir?" I asked the owner, when the door opened. Tsuna and Gokudera were carrying a box (with an expensive watch, I'm sure) and as I lifted my hand in pure glee, they looked at the snow globe I was carrying. It didn't interest Gokudera as much as it did Tsuna, but I didn't really care. After giving me a reasonable price, I bought the snow globe and showed it to Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Look! It has a kangaroo!" I smiled, "and it's not above my budget."

Tsuna chuckled at the afterthought and briefly shook the globe. He seemed to be amused by the globe.

"It's certainly different from what he's been getting every year." Gokudera said his first sentence toward me, and though it sounded like he was calling me poor. I smiled anyway.

"I know, right? He'll love it!" I said, exciting the shop. Tsuna looked at my back, a funny glint in his eyes.

"You r-really like Ryohei, don't you?" the boss-man said, and I instantly blushed, thinking indecent thoughts.

"N-not like tha-that!" I said, slapping his shoulder slightly. I mean, it's not because I think he's an awesome person and he looks damn fine in a suit that I like the man!

I failed to notice Tsuna's knowing smile at my flustered reaction. As we said goodbye, Gokudera was still in his PMS-mode, grabbing a cigarette and lighting it instantly, and Tsuna bid me farewell.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Um...Captain9009, I didn't really know if I should've sent it first after correcting, so that's why I uploaded it xD I am a beta-noob. Halp.


	12. Apology :

Hello everyone.

This is me (no shit Sherlock xD) and I'd like to apologize. Mainly because I've been slacking off concerning my stories. I'm not going to make any excuses (though, college… :'D) but I'd like you all to know that nothing is discontinued, and I'm going to try to finish/continue these babies.

You've all been wonderful putting up with my procrastinating self!

I'll try to make the stories to your liking :D

Keep on rolling,

Not down the stairs though,

That hurts.

Me


End file.
